


Restoration and Rebirth

by sassyx15



Series: Restoration and Rebirth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Confident Remus Lupin, Dark Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slight Hermione Granger Bashing, mature sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyx15/pseuds/sassyx15
Summary: Harry Potter is a peculiar boy. He knows too much some might say. But he has a destiny. A Destiny to Restore the Wizarding World to its former Glory that has not been seen since Merlin’s Time.  He will change the Wizarding world as everyone knows it. “For the Greater Good”.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Past Sirius Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Restoration and Rebirth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661770
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue: For The Greater Good

_October 31, 1981 10:39 pm Hogwarts, Headmaster’s Office_

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk happily sucking on a lemon drop. All his plans just seemed to be coming together. He could not be more ecstatic! He had the Wizarding World in the palm of his hands. Of course Tom was getting a little out of hand but that will be taken care of shortly. And if he knew Tom like he thought he did then things were going to be settled today. He will be hailed a hero for ridding the world of yet another ‘Dark Lord’ and they will continue to sing his praises and do his bidding from now until he said it was over. He was the holder of the Elder Wand, Leader of the light. Oh yes his name shall go down in history. All will know his name and rejoice the name. Not many know that he was the Mastermind behind these last devastating wars. But it was necessary of course. There can be no calm and no peace without a storm. He knew what was best. Witches and Wizards were all sheep. That is why he has set out to nurture and guide them in his direction. That is why he continued to be Headmaster. What better way than to shape the views of the younger generation?

Of course he would always regret the lives that are lost. He sighed out loud. Such a shame! A shame that some magical blood had to be spilled but it was necessary oh so necessary. No one but Dumbledore understood how important it was to suffer. For suffering brings pain and with pain brings anger which feeds power. He has seen it time and time again. How one smites their enemies to end their pain, fueling their rage making them more powerful and dangerous than ever before. His side fought harder when the “dark side” killed their families and comrades. He snorted. They all believed exactly what they wanted to see. He really only took out those to power for their own good on the light. Honestly the dark side suffered more. They were always so gracious whenever he came to help them.

Really they should be thanking him more! All he has done for them. He’s gotten rid of all of the Dark families he could. And those that remain get ostracized to Slytherin house. It took him years to reform things but now all was coming to its head. Tonight Tom Riddle will be no more and once again all will hail his name. Albus sighed. It was too bad that some people had to be… removed and could not enjoy the changes of the new world Albus was shaping. ‘Ah well it was all for the Greater Good’ he thought to himself. And look on the bright side they get to enjoy the next great adventure. He sat contemplating his plans when all of a sudden the alarms around the Potter house started blaring. The wards have been breached! Albus grinned as he got up and headed out to the grounds toward the apparition point.

“I must send a note to Hagrid on my way back” He said absently. Then he Apparated to Godric’s Hollow.

_October 31, 1981 8:19 pm Godric’s Hollow_

James and Lily smiled as they saw baby Harry giggling at the light show James’ wand was making. Harry should be sleeping but it was so rare that they get family time like this these days. With this ongoing war they rarely saw each other. So it was ok if Harry was up a little while longer. The only person missing was Sirius, the third in their soul mate bond. Not too many people know about it. Only the Marauders, the Malfoys, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and the Longbottoms knew. It was a closely guarded secret. Not only did they have to keep it from the dark side but also from Dumbledore as well. They couldn’t quite put their finger on it. But something about their old Headmaster was just….wrong. Not to mention little Harry cried of fright whenever the old man was near. Yes something was disturbing about that man. But he was the leader of the light, so they decided they would tread carefully.

“I really hope Sirius gets home soon. I miss him,” James said wistfully.

Lily smiled at her husband. She absolutely loved seeing James and Sirius together it was such a welcoming sight.

“I miss him too Jamie. I’m sure he’ll be home soon,” Lily reassured him.

They sat in silence listening to Harry’s giggling when all of a sudden a knock startled them so bad that James dropped his wand. They look at each other in worry. Everyone who had access to the secret were keyed into the secondary wards so the doors unlocked automatically. Who was knocking at the door? They both stood swiftly. James grabbed his wand as he handed Harry over to Lily. Even Harry, was silent gaging the tension in the room.

“Who’s there?” James called out though he wasn’t entirely sure anyone would answer.

“It is I, Lord Voldemort.” Someone called out.

James and Lily look at each other in fright. Lily tightened her grip on Harry preparing to leave at a moment’s notice.

James licked his lips and his voice quivered as he replied, “Padfoot this isn’t funny. You are scaring Lily and the baby.”

“Really Lord Potter. It is truly I. I swear I mean you and your family no harm. I have just come across some rather distressing news. I am willing to swear to an Unbreakable vow and even a Wizard’s Oath to assure you. If I meant to hurt you I would have blasted through the wards already,” the wizard reasoned. Lily looked thoughtful that made a lot of sense. She looked to her husband and saw he had come to the same conclusion. She nodded to James and he moved to open the door. 

When he opened the door what he saw was not at all what he was expecting. The wizard in front of him was at least six feet tall. If not taller. He was strikingly handsome. His hair was as dark as night and sat at the nap of his neck wrapped in a silk hair ribbon. He was dressed smartly in Midnight Blue velvet dress robes that screamed luxurious. He had the most perfectly chiseled jaw refined nose and had the most electric blue eyes. He stood strong and one could feel the magic pulsing in the air around him. Voldemort or not whoever this man was is a powerful wizard.

“Thank you for letting me in Lord and Lady Potter. I know this may come as a shock to you that I am here, but as I said I mean you no harm. In fact” he paused to pull his wand from his robes. He didn’t even have it in his hands! The Potters looked on dazed as he swore the wizard’s oath.

“I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort do swear on my life and magic that I mean no harm to the Potter family and everything I am about to tell them to my knowledge is true so mote at be,” he flashed a bright gold light as he swore a Wizard’s oath.

Lily and James looked on astonished. If he were lying or had ill intentions he would have glowed red and his magic would have lashed out for being an oath breaker. The Potters did not know what to think. Dumbledore had told them this man was hunting them and the Longbottoms. That he was after their infant son. But here he was risking his life and magic to tell them something. They were at a loss for words. James being the Auror that he was assessed the situation. He knew for the leader of the dark side to come peacefully into their home and not flinging curses they could at lease hear him out. James made sure that his wand was in hand and that Lily and Harry were firmly behind him still.

“Alright Voldemort we will hear you out. But one false move” James threatened. Even though he was quite the skilled wizard, he did not think he was a match to the man that was pronounce the darkest wizard of all time. He could not defeat him but he could make sure his wife and son got away at least.

“Please sit down Lord Voldemort,” Lily said with a shaky smile. She would play along especially if it meant protecting her baby boy. ‘_Plus he sword a Wizard’s Oath for Merlin’s sake’_, Lily thought. If nothing else, magic would protect them. With that in mind she and James sat on the couch and Lord Voldemort sat in the arm chair across.

The Potters watched again astonished as the Dark Lord lost his composure and let out a shaky sigh as he being to speak.

“I do not know where to begin. So I guess it is best to start at the beginning. As I said my real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I was named after my muggle father and grandfather…” he started.

The Potters stared mouths agape as they listened to the tale. It sounds absolutely ludicrous! But he swore an oath. And magic did not lash out at him. So what he is saying has to be the truth!! Or what he believes is the truth at least. James felt his heart sink to his stomach. He had a feeling of intense dread that he could not shake. He turned towards his wife and she seemed to be coming to a similar conclusion. Lily was pale as she gripped Harry almost too tightly.

James opened his mouth to speak when all of a sudden the front door was blasted off its hinges. Voldemort swiftly stood wand in hand. James tightened his grip on his wand as he yelled out,

“Lily take Harry and run!”.

She wasted no time getting her baby to safety. Lily ran up to Harry’s nursey and locked the door. She swore softly as she realized she left her wand downstairs. Shouts and loud banging could be heard below. Harry jerked and started crying. As she gazed into her son’s eyes, Lily let a tear fall as she placed Harry in his crib. She did her best to console him.

“It’s ok Harry, mummy loves you,” she whispered through the bars of his crib.

Lily took a deep breath to steady herself. She turned around as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She knew what she had to do. Just as the door was kicked open, Lily smiled coldly at the intruder.

“You will rue this day,” she stated. Then everything went dark.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR's NOTES

Hey all! 

So sorry for the lack of updates. This pandemic has caused so much chaos! I am not abandoning this fic. Between working from home and online classes I have been swamp. Please look out for an update around labor day. Planning for two chapters at least hopefully three! Then I will update every 2-3 weeks. Please stick around if you liked the intro there is more to follow!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure what all of the relationships will look like as of yet. At least the first 5- 10 chapters will be a lot of background as well as character development. This is my first story that I am working on so please review!!! I can handle constructive criticism as long as it is not purposefully malicious. The more reviews I get the sooner I put out a new chapter! So if you like review tell your friends. And I am looking for a serious Beta Reader if someone is interested inbox me.


End file.
